Unexpected
by llamaswithbowties
Summary: Kurt and Blaine had been talking about adopting a child for ages, but they never expected one to - quite literally - show up on their doorstep.
1. Chapter 1

_**[A/N] So I really should not be starting a new fic, but I got this idea into my head and I had to write it so here we are! Enjoy!**_

* * *

It was 3.18AM on a Tuesday morning when the doorbell rang. Kurt, being a light sleeper, immediately shot up in bed at the sound, causing his husband Blaine, who's arms were wrapped tightly around him, to stir also. Blaine went to turn over and go back to sleep, but Kurt shook him.

"What is it, baby?" Blaine mumbled into his pillow.

"Blaine, the doorbell just went," Kurt informed him. "What if something bad has happened? What if someone we know got into an accident and that's the police?"

"I'm sure it's just Finn upset over his latest break up," Blaine replied. "Ignore it."

"No, I'm answering it. I can't just leave it, what if it's something important?" Kurt insisted.

Blaine sighed deeply, finally sitting up and rubbing at his eyes furiously in an attempt to wake himself up.

"If this is nothing then you owe me big time," he said as he swung his legs over the side of the bed and reached for the sweatpants that had earlier been abandoned on the floor. Once he'd pulled them on, he turned to Kurt, who he could just about see in the light of the alarm clock, had done the same. Blaine made his way across the bed and to his husband's side, automatically taking his hand as they made their way out to the landing, turning on lights as they made their journey downstairs. Blaine separated from Kurt to go into the living room and tugged at the curtain to peek out onto the porch, but could see no one there. He turned to Kurt and shook his head to confirm there was nothing out there.

Kurt, confused, sighed and made his way to the front door, carefully fiddling with the chain lock and keys to get it open. Finally, the door was unlocked and he swung it back to see, as Blaine had confirmed, nothing. He sighed again and decided that he should at least go out onto the porch to see if he could see someone. As he gathered the courage and stepped out into the darkness, however, he tripped and had to catch himself on the door frame. He furrowed his eyebrows and groped at the wall where the porch light switch was located, flicking it on when he found it.

Kurt looked down to see what he had tripped over and was once again confused. On the doormat sat a small bundle of blankets, a bag and an envelope. He was about to investigate further, when a small cry erupted from the blanket, startling Kurt and make him jump back slightly in surprise.

He knelt down, leaning forwards to reach his hand out and unravel the blankets a little less, and as he did so he revealed a small face, screwed up in distress as a few further mumbled sounds came from it. It was a baby.

Just as Kurt was about to yell for Blaine to come, the man himself appeared in the doorway, clutching a glass of - what Kurt knew would be warm - milk. "What's that?" Blaine asked, nodding towards the bundle of blankets.

Kurt was unsure of how to answer, so instead he reached down and untangled the child from it's prison of blankets. He held the child in his arms and watched as the shock came over Blaine's face, his glass raised to his lips still. He slowly lowered the glass and coughed.

"Well," Blaine said, "I'll help you carry this stuff inside and then I'll put the kettle on for coffee. Looks like this could be a long night."

* * *

The child had fell asleep in Kurt's arms as he waited for Blaine to make the coffee. His eyes flickered over the envelope once more. It was a perfectly ordinary envelope; white and square, but with no writing on the front. Kurt sat on the sofa, the baby balanced on his arm, and reached for the envelope, twirling it in his hands.

Blaine appeared a few seconds later, clutching two mugs of coffee. He took a sip of one, before placing them both down on the coffee table.

"So, what the hell is going on?" Blaine asked. "I mean, I find it hard to believe that Dumbledore swooped down into the streets of New York with the next Harry Potter."

"Blaine!" Kurt groaned. "This is no time for joking. Do you not understand what has happened? A baby has been abandoned on our doorstep!"

"Kurt, calm down. Look we'll sort this out. Let's just see what's in the envelope first. Maybe it will help us understand what's happened," Blaine suggested. He reached out and took the envelope from Kurt, taking a deep breath before tearing it open. Inside he found a piece of paper, covered in uneven hand writing. He showed Kurt, who nodded at him, as if to give him permission to read it.

"Dear Occupier," Blaine read. "I am extremely sorry for this, but I wasn't sure what to do. I just know that I can't look after my baby. I got pregnant at 15 and my parents were not happy at all. For the past 8 months, everything has been kept under wraps. My father is a doctor and he has conducted all of my check ups as well as delivered the baby in my own home. No one can know this happened. I needed to get rid of the baby, but I knew that if I took him into social services I would be found out. So instead, I decided to leave him on your door. I once again must apologise for the inconvenience, but please understand. You can do what you like with him. Keep him, take him to an orphanage, it's really none of my concern now, but please make sure he's safe. I have left a bag with some basics that will last a few days. I've left town, so there's not much point in trying to find me, as by the time you're reading this I'll probably be on my way to somewhere else. I'm sorry to have to spring this on you, but I hope you can be better to him than I ever could."

They were both silent, the last words from the letter still hanging in the air as Blaine placed the letter on the coffee table.

"What shall we do?" Kurt finally asked.

"We should probably go to the hospital, make sure he's okay health wise. Maybe we should go to the police. I'm not sure," Blaine sighed.

"Take the baby a second," Kurt said, holding him out to Blaine. When his arms were free, Kurt stood up and grabbed his coffee, pacing the living room whilst he drank it. "We should probably also talk to social services. I'm sure they'll be able to find him a home. I mean they deal with this stuff all the time and -"

"Kurt," Blaine cut him off. Kurt turned to see Blaine looking down at the baby in his arms, running his finger gently along the baby's tiny hand. "Maybe ... maybe we should consider using this as an opportunity."

"An opportunity for what?" questioned Kurt. Blaine looked up to meet Kurt's eye.

"Kurt, we're ready for this. We've talked about this, we both want kids and we both want to adopt. This is the perfect opportunity, surely. Why don't, after we've made sure he's okay and that it would be okay, we look into adopting him. I mean, we moved to this house so that we could have a family, right? We've passed all the tests we need to adopt, we just haven't actually done the adoption process."

"I don't know, Blaine," said Kurt. "I mean, don't you want some time to think about it?"

Blaine jerked his head to signal for Kurt to come and sit with him. When Kurt was seated beside him, Blaine leaned into him, leaving Kurt to automatically wrap his arms around his husband. Together, they looked down upon the baby, sleeping in Blaine's arms.

"Look at how beautiful he is. How young and beautiful and pure. Do you want to send him into care? We could easily take him in. Can't you imagine sitting like this every night, rocking our child to sleep? Think about it, Kurt. We could have a family," Blaine squealed excitedly. Kurt couldn't help but smile at his husband's enthusiasm. He looked down at the baby, understanding what Blaine meant. His pale skin and pink lips and long lashes were so beautiful that Kurt was transfixed. And then he woke up and his lashes fluttered open to reveal bright eyes, the beautiful blue colour that all baby's had, that Kurt had never grown out of.

"Babe?" prompted Blaine.

"O-oh," stammered Kurt. "I erm, yes. I mean, if we are allowed to and if everything is okay with him and there are no problems that would mean we can't, then I... yes." Kurt continued to look down at the baby, who was staring at him curiously, his arms reaching upwards in their direction. Who was he kidding? He couldn't let go of him now. "Can I hold him?" he requested.

Blaine leaned forwards out of Kurt's hold and gently offered the baby over to him. "I'll go and get some clothes and set up some baby formula for him and then we'll go to the hospital," Blaine told him, but Kurt's eyes were back on the baby. Blaine left and Kurt heard his footsteps on the stairs.

"Hey there, little boy," Kurt whispered. "You're quite possibly the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Now me and Blaine are going to take you to the hospital to make sure you're all healthy, but then if we're allowed to, you might be able to come home with us. Doesn't that sound great? We can set you up a little room in one of the spare rooms and we can get you lots of furniture to put in, though I'm going to have to decorate because Blaine is useless when it comes to that sort of thing." Kurt stopped speaking and just watched the baby for a little while longer; the way he stared up with those big eyes made Kurt's heart melt.

"I keep thinking I can't fall more in love with you," came a voice from the door, "and then you go and do things like that."

Kurt's head whipped up and he looked at Blaine with wide eyes. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Since setting up one of the spare rooms. Now come on, I've got us some clothes. Get dressed whilst I make a bottle and we'll get going," Blaine instructed. Kurt wrapped the baby in his blankets and made a little bed out of cushions so that he could lay him down for a few moments whilst he got dressed. He quickly rushed over to Blaine and grabbed the clothes, and Blaine surprised him by wrapping his arms around his waist and giving him a short but deep kiss.

"What was that for?" Kurt gasped when their lips parted.

Blaine chuckled. "Just, I really love you. Now get dressed. We have a baby to tend to."


	2. Chapter 2

The trip to the hospital was eventful to say the least. Kurt and Blaine had to explain their story to countless doctors and eventually a police man and a social worker. The doctors confirmed that the child was perfectly healthy - but they would still keep him over night to check nothing changed - and that he was only a few days old, meaning he'd have probably been born April 28th. The couple spoke to the social worker about the possibility of adopting him. The social worker, Jennifer, explained that as the baby was new born and not yet in the care system, adoption would most likely be a lot easier. As they had already been approved for adoption, she assured them that the baby could be theirs as soon as they completed the paper work. They were told to come back the following day to be updated on the baby's well being and start on the adoption papers

As the baby had not been named, Jennifer told them that they had the opportunity to name him, which left Kurt and Blaine debating names on their drive home.

"We should name him after his parents like my parents did with me," Kurt suggested.

"I thought your mother's name was Elizabeth," Blaine said. "Where did the K come from?"

"My mom's name was Katherine Elizabeth, but everyone called her Elizabeth," Kurt explained. "When I was born they toyed with the idea and decided that they should use the K from Katherine and the urt from Burt."

"That's kind of cute. But I'm not sure if having a child named Blurt or Klaine is a good idea," Blaine chuckled.

"Well, how did your parents name you?" asked Kurt.

"After my mom's father and my dad's mother. Billy and Elaine. Blaine."

"What about our parents?" asked Kurt. "I think they'd like that. And we can't just name him anything, it has to be a name that means something to us."

"But which parents do we choose? We can't name them after all of our parents. And I don't want our kid named after my dad, anyway. He's not exactly a good person," Blaine said, his voice dropping to a murmur on his last sentence.

"Okay, how about after our moms? Elizabeth and Jasmine."

"Jelizabeth!" Blaine cried.

"Blaine that sounds silly. And it sounds like a girls name," Kurt complained.

"Eli-ja," Blaine experimented.

Kurt stopped the car as he pulled up to a traffic light and used the opportunity to peer over at his husband.

"Say that again," he said.

"Eli-ja?" Blaine repeated, questioningly.

"That's perfect!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Kurt, that sounds stupid," Blaine insisted.

"No, silly. Not Eli-ja, but Elijah. Isn't it perfect. It's pretty much the start of our moms names," Kurt squealed excitedly.

Blaine threw his arms around Kurt, holding him tightly, and whispered, "Elijah is perfect." They broke their embrace, however, when a car from behind beeped it's horn loudly, and Kurt noticed that the red light had turned green.

"Looks like we have a baby name," Kurt chuckled as he drove away.

* * *

Elijah was perfect. Both Kurt and Blaine agreed. The next day Blaine sat with the child in his arms, holding a bottle to his lips, with Kurt behind him with his arms wrapped in a tight embrace. The nurse had talked to them and informed them that Elijah was in perfect health, before going over all of the things they'd need to know to look after a child: diapers, bottles, sleeping patterns, the lot. Kurt had called up a colleague from work, Anastasia, who he deemed fashionable enough to understand fabrics and colours, and had asked her to pick up some baby furniture and clothes he'd looked at online and drop them at Kurt and Blaine's home so that he could set them up later. Then Elijah had got fussy, so the nurse allowed them to feed their child.

"He's beautiful," Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear.

"He is. He's perfect," Blaine agreed.

"I cannot wait to take him home. I can't wait to raise a baby with you," Kurt said.

"Me neither. I love you so much," Blaine replied, taking his eyes away from the child for a second to meet eyes with his husband.

"And I love you," Kurt returned.

"When shall we tell our parents?" asked Blaine.

"When we've filled out all of the paperwork and we know Elijah is ours," Kurt suggested. "I don't want to get my dad's hopes up for nothing."

"Okay, we'll Skype our parents later," Blaine agreed.

Soon, Elijah's eyes started drooping, his bottle making him sleepy, and so Blaine burped him the way he'd been shown, and settled him down into the hospital cot. It wasn't long after that Jennifer came to find them with stacks of paper work for them to fill out. Their hands hurt from signing their names so many times and their eyes hurt from reading, but soon enough it was all finished and Jennifer grinned at them.

"Congratualtions, Mr and Mr Anderson-Hummel. You are now, legally, parents to Elijah Anderson-Hummel," Jennifer announced. Kurt and Blaine looked at each other with huge grins and wrapped their arms around one another in a tight embrace before joining Jennifer into the hug and thanking her over and over. The were informed that they could take their child home tomorrow.

The spent another few hours with Elijah before they went back home to tell their parents. First, the Skyped Burt and Carole, who answered almost straight away on the iPad that Kurt and bought them for that exact reason.

"Hey, kids!" Burt greeted.

"Hi dad, hi Carole!" Kurt returned, squeezing Blaine's hand tightly.

"What's up? We usually talk on Saturdays," Burt said.

"Well, Kurt and I have some big news and we couldn't wait to share it with you," Blaine informed them. "Do you want to tell them?"

"Yeah. Right, so remember a while ago Blaine and I were looking into adoption and we got approved and all that?" The couple watched as Burt and Carole nodded. "Well, last night we were woken up by the doorbell ringing at 3 AM and we found a new born baby on the doorstep. Well, we talked about what we were going to do and we knew that we had to take him to the hospital to make sure he was okay, but we thought we'd also take this as an opportunity and see if we'd be able to adopt him. Honestly, as soon as I'd held him and the idea was out there I couldn't stand the thought of giving him up. He's perfect. So we took him to the hospital and he was perfectly fine, but they've kept him over night to check he's okay, and we spoke to social services and signed some papers and, well, to summarise, if all goes to plan, by tomorrow we should have our new son here." Kurt watched the face of his dad and step-mother as they grinned. Carole let out an excited squeal .

"I've got my first grand baby?" Burt asked, excitedly.

"Yeah," Kurt confirmed.

"That's amazing, guys. Does he have a name?" Carole questioned.

"Well, we were allowed to name him, as he hadn't been given a name, and we decided on Elijah, as it's like a combination of both our moms, Elizabeth and Jasmine," Blaine explained. Burt's face changed at this and his smile grew from happy and excited to proud.

"That's great. Your mom would be so proud of you Kurt," Burt said, wiping at the tears beginning to form in his eyes.

"Dad, you're gonna make me cry," Kurt complained, furiously wiping at his own tears.

"She would. And I am too. I can't wait to meet my grandson. We'll be there tomorrow night," Burt told them.

"Dad, you'll never get a flight by tomorrow," Kurt reminded him.

"I'm not waiting to find a flight. We'll drive over; it's only 10 hours. If you want we can stop in a hotel room, but I wanna meet little Elijah as soon as possible."

"No, you can stay with us," Blaine assured him. "I know Kurt's dying to get the nursery decorated as soon as possible anyway, and maybe you can help him. It might be a bit chaotic here though."

"We'll help as much as possible," Carole said.

"Oh, can you see if Finn can come too? He keeps nagging me about when he's going to become an uncle," Kurt chuckled.

"Finn is going to be ecstatic!" Carole replied. "I think Burt and I best be getting prepared for our long journey tomorrow. I can't wait to meet him, guys."

"And I can't wait to introduce you. I'm so excited to see you," Kurt sighed.

"Blaine, have you told your mom yet?" Burt asked.

"No, we're calling her once we get off the line with you," Blaine said.

"Okay, we'll leave you to that then. See you tomorrow, guys!" Burt said.

"Bye!" Kurt and Blaine said simultaneously.

Once they'd hung up, they rang Blaine's mom who was equally enthusiastic and insisted she come and visit as soon as she could get the time off work and that Kurt and Blaine send her as many pictures as the could once the baby was home.

* * *

That afternoon Kurt and Blaine set up the nursery furniture that Anastasia had got in one of the spare rooms. Kurt frowned at the lack of proper decoration, but Blaine assured him that when Burt got there they could go to the DIY store and get some paint. They went to the store to stock up on baby formula and nappies and all the things that they would need to look after Elijah. By the time they got to bed, they were both exhausted, but as Kurt drifted off to sleep, Blaine lay awake worried.

At around midnight, Kurt was woken by Blaine's tossing and turning and snuggled close to his husband. "Are you awake?" Kurt murmured sleepily.

"Yeah, can't sleep," Blaine replied.

"Because you're excited?" Kurt asked.

"Not just that. I guess I'm a little worried too," Blaine admitted.

"Why would you be worried?"

"I don't want to be a bad dad. I mean, I don't exactly have the best example of a father. What if I turn out like him?" Blaine asked.

Kurt shuffled to pull Blaine against him, Blaine's curls tickling the bare skin on his shoulder. "Listen, baby, you are not in any way like your dad. You are kind and accepting and you are going to be a great dad. I've seen how you are with Cooper's kids. You're going to be great," Kurt assured him.

"You think so?" Blaine questioned.

"I know so," Kurt confirmed. "Now, c'mon, let's get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow."

"We're gonna be parents," Blaine whispered.

"I know. I can't wait," Kurt replied.

They were silent for a few moments, and Kurt thought Blaine was beginning to drift to sleep, until he heard a timid voice ask, "Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I be papa?" Blaine asked around a yawn.

"As long as I can be daddy," Kurt said with a smile.

"That sounds perfect," Blaine whispered before closing his eyes and letting himself fall asleep.

* * *

_**[A/N] Excuse my lack of posting. So, I have no idea how the adoption system works here let alone in America, so if this is false then apologies, but let's be honest it's fiction, so I guess it doesn't matter. Also, I was debating names for ages and then I heard what Heather Morris had named her baby and I thought it was perfect. Finally, I'm still broken over the Cory tribute episode, but I could not kill off Finn, not matter how canon it is. I just adore Finn and so he's alive and healthy and he's gonna get to be fun Uncle Finn! I hope you liked this :)**_


End file.
